User talk:PixarFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Peanuts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Peanut page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koavf (Talk) 09:26, November 27, 2010 Everything that needed to be deleted has been deleted I have just adopted this wiki. The first thing I did as admin was to finally delete all those pages that you marked for deletion. They were really annoying me too. From now on, everything on this wiki will be to do with Peanuts, and nothing else. I hope you'll come back and contribute more. Simon Peter Hughes 16:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulations on being the new owner of the wiki! I was planning on adopting the wiki at some point and making the site better, but I guess you beat me to it. That's cool though, all your hard work finally paid off. Thanks for deleting all those pages/pics. They were annoying. I've been pretty busy and haven't been that active on wiki's unfortunately. I know it's been like three months but if I don't start working on this wiki this week, I'll start when I get Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown on Blu-ray when it comes out on Tuesday. Are you gonna get it? Thanks for telling me this, I probably wouldn't of come back on the wiki. --Aaron 01:47, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Rest assured that this wiki is now watched over by an admin who genuinely cares about it. ::I don't know how I missed that stupid Tyrannosaurus Rex page. Obviously somebody once wrote a series of articles about an eeducational cartoon series in which the Peanuts characters learnt about nature. That's a series I'd love to see, it's a pity it never existed. I'll certainly be looking out for that kind of fan-fiction in the future. ::You make a very good point about the featured comic. From now on I'll change it every two weeks. ::I'm afraid I won't be able to see Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown until it comes out on Region 2 DVD. I don't know when that will be. ::Thank you for your contributions. Come back whenever you feel like it. --Simon Peter Hughes 05:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Main page OK, no problem. I'll change the featured comic in the last week in April. You've done a good job editing the main page, all the titles of the TV specials in italics with the year of first transmission, it looks very professional. It's good to see that we've already got articles on most of them. I'll try to turn some of the red links blue this weekend. Simon Peter Hughes 11:37, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Urgent Question I must ask you a very important question, which has nothing to do with Peanuts whatsoever. I can see from your username that you are a pixar fan, and you should know that so am I. I have to ask you a question, and I hope you know the answer. What is the deal with, Monsters Inc. 2? Why did they change the release date, and the title? P.S. You've been doing a great job on this wiki lately. I hope you can come back and edit more. Statue-of-liberty 02:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm actually editing something else on Peanuts Wiki as I'm typing this. Ok, so about Monsters, Inc. now. Actually "Monsters, Inc. 2" was a working title and/or a title to hide that the new film is actually a prequel called Monsters University. The film follows Mike and Sulley's early years at the University of Fear and how they were at first enemies and then became best friends. As for the release date, I'm not sure what's up with that, possibly for more time to work on the film. I also noticed you haven't been on Pixar Wiki in a while. Hope you can come back to Pixar Wiki like I came back! --Aaron 03:39, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Thank you for the answer. Obviously this wasn't an urgent question, and I was just kidding that it was urgent, but I was curious. I really liked the first Monsters, Inc. and I hope the prequel will be good too. The plot seems interesting. It's a little annoying that they delayed the movie, but I guess I can understand why they did. ::By the way, I like all the template you did for the TV specials today. I wanted to that, but I don't know how to make a template. Maybe you can help me with that. It is true that I have not been onto Pixar wiki in a while. The truth is, for the Pixar wiki, I have not been able to find much to edit, so I have beem more of a viewer for that wiki than an editer. Also, I am not able to work on any wiki until after I finish my homework, and I don't have enough time to work on the Pixar wiki. Perhaps I will be able to work on it more this summer, when I will have more free time. Statue-of-liberty 03:15, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you again and your welcome. I'm not the best at templates, sometimes it takes me days to get 'em right or revise them. But if you ever need help with templates just ask me anytime and I'll be happy to help. I'm sure Monsters University will be good, Pixar never fails. And since your really interested in Monsters, Inc. maybe you should look at Monsters, Inc. related pages and see if you can edit anything, but I understand your problem. Feel free to come back whenever you like! --Aaron 04:03, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your feedback Thanks for your feedback. If the page looks all right to you, fine. The new template's great and easy to add. By the way, this wiki now has an article about every Peanuts special I've ever seen. I haven't seen the ones that are still in red on the main page list and I haven't been able to find pirated copies of them on YouTube. I might still be able to write articles about them but I wouldn't be sure about the truth of information in plot sections. Simon Peter Hughes 05:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Your welcome, and I do have Christmas Tales and Someday You'll Find Her so I'll create those pages sometime this week. As for the other three, It's an Adventure hasn't been released on DVD so we probably won't know for a while how true the information is. It Was a Short Summer and It's Arbor Day have been released on DVD so hopefully I'll get those soon. --Aaron 05:52, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :;That's good to know. Thank you very much. --Simon Peter Hughes 11:33, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Templates I would like to know how to make a template. I tried making one on the page It's Magic, Charlie Brown a few months ago, although, if you look at that, page, you can see it did not come out that good. Can you please tell me how to put a picture into the template. Statue-of-liberty 03:13, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :To add the template to a TV special page, add and for the image just add the image name such as "Vlcsnap-311826-1-.png" without "File:" in the front to the part where it says image. Sorry I took a while. --Aaron 04:25, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Please come back Where have you been? I'm sending this message to several of our powerusers who haven't edited in a long time. We'd be happy to have you back. Let me know if there's something I can change around here to encourage you to return. -Justin (koavf)·T· · 18:34, May 23, 2015 (UTC)